Digital Schooling
by seanzilla115
Summary: A bit of a multi-x-over with the main character, Raito using a deck based on characters from Megaman Battle Network. (Inspired by GammaTron's Gourmet Duelist story)


Chapter 1: Saviors of the Net

_Seanzilla115: Greetings Minna. Here's yet another story I've been wantinng to work on for some time, and for those who're waiting for the next update on AR, don't worry. I'm working on it. I apologize for updating it so late. I've been playing some new games I got. That, and I"m kinda suffering from every Fanfiction Writer's worst nightmare...Writers Block. But aside fom that...on to the disclaimer. I don't own anyone in this story except Raito Volnutt. Also, this story takes place 50 Years before the events of the newest Yugioh series coming out, Arc-V. One last thing...I wanted to get this up by tonight because the charger for my laptop is starting to go, and the new one I ordered won't be here until the end of this month._

* * *

"Okay...**Duel Disk**: Check. **Duel Gazer**: Check. Deck...double check," a teen said, checking off the 2nd to last thing on his list as he stood outside an apartment complex.

The teen had medium length, dark-brown hair\. He was around 17 years of age with semi-tanned skin and light-hazel colred eyes. He wore a light-black shirt underneath a dark-blue jacket, medium-length shorts that were light-grey and red in color, and red and white running shoes. On his fore-head was a dark-blue headband with a red,black, and yellow symbol on the side.

"Well..." the teen began as he looked at the apartment complex, "I"m really going to miss this place, but I've got a Duel Academy to get to!"

With that, the teen ran off from the apartment complex. As he ran, he stopped by stand and purchased a bottle of water to help keep himself rehydrated. He eventually came upon a building where a pair of men in black suits were sitting before a set-up table.

"Oi! I'm here to sign up for **Duel Academy**!" the teen called as he ran over.

"Name?"

"**Raito Volnutt**."

"Raito...Volnutt," the first of the two men repeated as he looked through a list before nodding at his partner.

"You're on the list. Here's you number, please wait until you get called up for your Entrance Duel," the second man informed as he handed Raito a paper with a '108' on it.

"Hai," Raito nodded as he pocketed the paper before walking inside the building.

* * *

**=Duelist number 108, please report to Duel Arena 1. I repeat, Number 108, please report to Duel Arena 1=**

"I'm goin'! I'm goin'! I heard ya the first time!" Raito barked as he shook a fist at the PA System, "Sheesh...they coudl've at least turned down the volume."

He walked down a hallway and got onto a platform. As it rose up, he pulled out a Duel Disk and strapped it on. He quickly activated it and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Okay minna...it's time to Jack in," Raito grinned.

With that, he slid them into the Duel Disk and the cards were shuffled. He proceeded to take out a monocle-like device with a red and yellow symbol on the ear piece and red tinted glass. He slid it on and the red tint glowed before turning blue.

Meanwhile, his deck stopped shuffling once the elevation was complete, revealing Raito was standing in a large arena split into four, each one being separated by a metal wall. He looked around, seeing multiple people there, dressed in various red, yellow, and blue clothing. A whistle caught his attention, causing him to face a woman around her mid-twenties. Some of her semi-long electric green hair hung over her shoulder a bit with her blue eyes filled with hope that her opponent could pass. She wore a light green blouse under her white and blue jacket with a blue skirt that reached to her knees, and high-heeled light blue shoes. Over her left eye was another monocle-like device with a blue tint and seemed to be based on a blue titan.

"Greetings young duelist. I am **Ms. Elisa, **and I hope you'll give it your all today," the woman informed with a small smile.

"...Uh..." Raito blinked a bit before grinning a bit, "Sure. My name's Raito Volnutt, and I'm a Data Duelist."

"Data Duelist? That's new title," Ms. Elisa noted with a giggle as she activated her Duel Disk, "We'll be using 4000 **Life Points** for this Duel, okay?"

"Got it."

"Duel!"

**=DUEL GAZER: ONLINE- INITIATING VIRTUAL REALITY DUEL PROGRAM=**

As the glasses said that, the area seemed to start to pixilate. Above them, those in seats seemed to vanish until they reappeared with various Duel Gazers on their eyes.**  
**

**Ms. Elisa: 4000**

**Raito: 4000**

"I'll start things off!" Ms. Elisa declared as she drew a card from the top her deck, "I'll set one card face down and set a Monster in defense. I end my turn, okay?"

"Cool. My turn then," Raito nodded as he drew a card and grinned, "Sweet. I summon **Net Savior Torchman **in attack mode!"

A pillar of flames appeared, a shaded figure being seen within it before the pillar died down, revealing the figure. He wore red and silver armor with a symbol of a fireball on his chest, flames coming out of his hands and head, the latter resembling a furnace of sorts.

**Net Savior Torchman: FIRE/4/1500/1200/Pyro/Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster: inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points 300 X the destroyed monster's level. **

"Net Savior? I never heard of that arch-type before," Ms. Elisa noted.

"Well...he is part of a new series; the **Net Saviors**," Raito explained.

"Wait...you're him, aren't you? The boy who won the **Pegasus New Series Contest!**" Ms. Elisa gasped.

"Guilty as charged," Raito admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Thanks to my Onee-chan, I can't tell a lie. So yeah, I'm the guy who won. Now then...Torchman! Attack her facedown with Fire Arm!"

Torchman nodded before thrusting both of his arms forward, sending a stream of fire at Ms. Elisa's hidden monster. Ms. Elisa's face down card flipped itself, revealing a small, pinkish robot based on a cell battery, the small creature letting out a yelp before Torchman's attack incinerated it to ashes before it bursted into pixels.

**Ms. Elisa; 3700**

"Eh? Why did I lose Life Points?" Ms. Elisa pondered.

"Because of Torchman's Special Ability. When he destroy's one of your monster, you lose 300 Life Points times the level of the destroyed monster," Raito explained.

"I see...still, you destroyed my **Batteryman Micro-Cell. **Since you both flipped it and destroyed it, not only do I get to draw a card from my deck..." Ms. Elisa began as a orange robot themed after a AA battery appeared on her field, a scarf mad of electricity 'swishing' around it's neck, "But I can summon a new monster to take it's place, like **Batteryman AA **for example."

**Batteryman AA: LIGHT/3/0/0/Thunder/Effect: If all 'Batteryman AA" you control are in Attack position, this card gains 1000 ATK for each one. If all 'Batteryman AA" you control are in Defense Position, this card gains 1000 DEF for each one.**

"Crud...she's got a Batteryman deck," Raito sighed, "I'll end my turn by setting two cards facedown."

"Very well then...my move!" Ms. Elisa declared as she drew, "I'll activate my facedown card, **Wattcannon!**"

With that, a fairly large electric-blue, yellow, and red cannon appeared in her field, electricity crackling off it.

**Wattcannon: Continuous/Effect: Once per turn, when a level 4 or lower Thunder-Type Monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, inflict 600 damage to your opponent**

"You know what's about to happen, hai?"

"..You're going to summon another Batteryman AA, activating your trap card and damaging me, right?"

"Correct. I summon Batteryman AA!" Ms. Elisa declared as another Batteryman AA appeared on the field.

**Batteryman AA 1: 2000/0**

**Batteryman AA 2: 2000/0**

"And now my Wattcannon activates!" Ms. Elisa declared as her cannon fired a ball of electricity at Raito, who grunted a bit when the attack made contact.

**Raito: 3400**

"Next I'll have one of my Batteryman AAs attack your Torchman! Voltic Arrow!"

"Sorry, but I activate my Trap card; **Stone Body!" **Raito declared as his left facedown flipped itself, sending a beam of light at Torchman, turning his body to stone just in time as Batteryman AA delivered a flying, electric powered kick to Torchman's chest, "Thanks to this card, my monster cant' be destroyed this turn."

**Stone Body: Counter/Effect: The turn this card is activated: negate the destruction of all monsters on the field. If this card is in the graveyard: remove it from play to turn all Battle Damage for the turn to 0.**

"That maybe...but you still take damage," Ms. Elisa pointed out as some of the electricity from Batteryman AA's kick shocked Raito a bit.

**Raito: 2900**

"Now I'll have my second Batteryman AA attack!"

**Raito: 2400**

"With that, I end my turn for now." Ms. Elisa informed.

"Okay then," Raito nodded as he drew, _'Perfect. This should help me get rid of those Batterymen.' _I summon **Net Savior Gutsman **in Attack mode!"

With that, the ground before Raito rumbled a bit before a tall, cyborg-like being in big red, yellow, and silver armor, large fist, and a square helmet with a square jaw bursted out and landed before him. On his torso was a ring with a green plus on it.

**Net Savior Gutsman: EARTH/4/1900/1400/Machine/Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster, inflict Piercing Damage depending on the difference between this card's ATK and the opposing Monster's DEF. **

"While he may look powerful, he's 100 ATK points weaker than my Batterymen," Ms. Elisa stated.

"Maybe...but he's not going to attack just yet. First I'm equipping Torchman with **Flame Sword**!" Raito delcared as one of Torchman's 'hands' turned into a fire-colored energy blade, "Normally my monster's ATK points would go up by 500, but since Torchman's wielding it, he gains 700 ATK points instead."

**Flame Sword: Equip/Effect: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. If equipped to a FIRE Attribute or Pyro-type monster: the equipped monster gains 700 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks a Plant-Type Monster: Decrease the Plant-Type Monster's ATK and DEF by 500. If the equipped monster attacks a WATER Attribute or Fish-Type or Sea Serpent-Type monster: Destroy the equipped card.**

**Net Savior Torchman: 2200/1200.**

"Now Torchman, destroy the left Batteryman AA with Burning Slash!" Raito declared as Torchman charged forward and sliced the left Batteryman AA in half, destroying it as it turned into pixels, "Next Torchman's effect activates, which means you lose 900 Life Points."

**Ms. Elisa: 3500-2600**

**Batteryman AA: 1000/0**

"Okay Gutsman, your turn! Attack her other Batteryman AA!"

_"GUTS!-!-!-!" _Gutsman roared as he charged forward, reeling his arm back before delivering a powerful punch to the Battery monster's face, sending it flying as it dissipated into pixels.

**Ms. Elisa: 1700**

"And now, I end my turn by placing one card face down. Your move, Elisa-san," Raito said.

"Thank you," Ms. Elisa smiled a bit as she drew, "I play **Monster Reborn **to revive one of my Batteryman AAs!"

With that, said battery-themed monster returned to the field.

"And since I Special Summoned him, Wattcannon activates," Ms. Elisa stated as her trap card sent another ball of electricity at Raito, shocking him.

**Raito: 1600**

"As for my Batteryman AA, he won't be around for long as I sacrifice him to summon **Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon!**"

The Batteryman glowed a bit as grew larger and began to change shape with each second. In it's place was a large, robotic-looking dragon/T-rex with yellow data-lines on it's black, grey armored body.

**Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon: LIGHT/2400/1000/Thunder/Effect: If you Tribute Summon this card by Tributing one of the following monsters, it gains the appropriate effect: Batteryman AA: This Card Gains 1000 ATK Points. Batteryman C: This card does Piercing Damage. Batteryman D: Negate the effect of one Spell or Trap Card that targets this monster.**

"Oh crap..." Raito paled a bit as the robotic dragon/T-rex roared. He then noticed the Wattcannon fire another electric ball at him, shocking him some more, "...double crap."

**Raito: 1000**

"And now Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon's effect activates! Since I used Batteryman AA to summon it, it gains 1000 ATK points," Ms. Elisa stated as the data lines on the Dragon/T-Rex' body glowed.

**Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon: 3400/1000**

"Now I'll have Voltech Dragon attack Net Savior Torchman!"

The robotic Dragon/T-Rex roared as it fired a stream of electricity at Torchman, the Net Savior crying out in pain as he exploded into pixels.

**Raito: 1000**

"Hmm? Why didn't your Life Points drop to zero?" Ms. Elisa blinked.

"It's thanks to my Stone Body Trap card...if I remove it from play while it's in the Graveyard, all Battle Damage I take this turn is reduced to 0," Raito explaned

"I see...clever move. Very well then, I end my turn. Your move, Raito," Ms. Elisa informed.

"Hai.." Raito nodded as he began to think, _'Man...she isn't letting up...but I can't give up. I just need to draw the right cards...' _he then drew a card from the top of his deck and grinned a bit, _'And this is one of the cards that'll help me do it.' _"First I activate one of my facedowns, Repair! This card allows me to bring back one Net Savior from my Graveyard...only without it's effect. And since he's the only one in my Graveyard at the moment, I'm bringing back Net Savior Torchman in Defense mode!"

With that, the fire-themed Net Savior(only without his flames), appeared on the field in a crouching position, his arms shielding him.

"Next I'll Switch Gutsman into Defense mode as well," Raito added as Gutsman bent down into a defensive stance, "Next, I summon **Net Savior Roll **in Attack mode."

With that, a girl in a pink and black jumpsuit with symbol of a red heart in front of a yellow background on her chest, ivory skin, soft jade eyes, long blond hair that was done in a pony tail and was held by a green bow, and pink gloves with gold rings at the end appeared on Raito's field via a light pink beam of light.

**Net Savior Roll: WIND/4/1600/1200/Spellcaster/Effect: When this card is summoned to the field, increase your Life Points by 200 X the number of Cards in both your and your opponent's hand. Image: Roll winking at the camera.**

"Now her Special ability activates!" Raito declared as five hearts appeared above him.

"Hmm? What's going on?" Ms. Elisa blinked.

"I'm about to regain some Life Points thanks to Roll. When she;s summoned to the field, for each card in your hand, I regain 200 Life points," Raito explained as the hearts went into him, causing a faint, soft pink aura to appear on him before it faded.

**Raito: 1000-2000**

"I see...you know, her special ability reminds me of **Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird**'s Special Ability," Ms. Elisa noted.

"Heh heh..you could say that, yeah," Raito chuckled a bit, "I guess I'll end my turn."

"I see...very well then, my move," Ms. Elisa stated as she drew, "While you may have regain some Life pints...you're going to lose them once my Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon destroy's your Net Savior Roll!" she declared as her monster fired another stream of electricity.

"Not this time! I activate my Trap Card, **Life Aura**!" Raito declared as his second face down flipped itself up, causing a aura-like barrier to appear around Raito and his Net Saviors. And just in time too as the attack from Ms. Elisa's monster made contact with the barreir before both the attack and barrier dissapated, "Once I actiavte this card, I can choose either one of it's effects, or I can activate both. But in this case, I'm just gonig to activate it's first effect to negate your monster's attack."

**Life Aura: Quick-Play/Effect: Choose one or both effect: 1) Negate the attack of one monster. 2) Equip this card to a 'Net Savior' monster in DEF Mode. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle by monsters with over 1900 ATK Points**

"Nice save there...I'll end my turn, so you better hope your next move isn't your last, Raito-sam," Ms. Elisa stated.

"Hai," Raito nodded as he looked at his deck, _'Okay Raito..this is it. The next card you draw will determine the outcome of this duel...I just hope I pull the right one,' _he slowly drew the top card on his and pulled it up to his face, a grin starting to grow on it. He then looked at both Torchman and Gutsman, who gave a small nod as Raito turned his attention back to Ms. Elisa, "Well Ms. Elisa. it seems I'm getting into Duel Academy."

"...I take you drew the card you needed, hai?" Ms. Elisa asked.

"You bet. I sacrifice Net Savior Torchman and Net Savior Gutsman to summon this!" Raito declared as both Torchman and Gutsman turned into orbs of light and combined, causing a swirl of data to appear next to Roll, "Ms. Elisa, say hello to **Net Savior Megaman!**"**  
**

With that, a boy around Roll's age appeared from the data swirl, landing right next to her. He wore a blue jumpsuit, sporting light-blue stripes down his sides, ending at his blue boots that were tipped with black soles. He had two yellow shoulder guards and his helmet had two ridges running along the top. These ridges came to a stop at the helmets base and allowed his dark hair to stick out in four spikes. He had green eyes and an overall human appearance. He sported a symbol on his chest and both sides of his helmet. The symbol was a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center that ended in two triangles, all of which were surrounded by a gold ring.

**Net Savior Megaman: LIGHT/7/2500/2000/Warrior: _An alternate Mega Man during the Network Era. His partner is Lan Hikari._**

"That still isn't strong enough to face my beast," Ms. Elisa pointed out.

"I'm not done yet, Elisa-san. Next I play the Continuous Spell, Double Soul!" Raito declared.

"Eh? Double Soul?" Ms. Elisa repeated.

"Oh, it's a neat little card. And to show you what it does; Megaman will be using it," Raito informed as Megaman nodded.

Both Megaman and Roll looked at each other, both of them giving a small smile as the symbols on their chest began to glow before both became orbs of light and fused with one another, causing a bright light to fill the area. when it died down, it revealed Megaman in a outfit similar to Roll's, and had four transperant antennea on his helmet.

"A Fusion Monster?"

"Nope. You see, if I have Net Savior Megaman or Net Savior Roll on the field, I can use Double Soul to equip them with another Net Savior monster that's on the field. Plus, Net Savior Megaman and Net Savior Roll gains the special effects of the monster that's currently equipped to them," Raito explained.

**Double Soul: Continuous/Effect: If you have 'Net Savior Megaman' and/or 'Net Savior Roll' on the field: Once per turn, equip 'Net Savior Megaman' or 'Net Savior Roll' with one other 'Net Savior' monster card. Should the equipped monster be destroyed, destroy the equipped card instead. While the card is equipped, the equipped monster can use the equipped card's effects along with their own. If this card is destroyed: destroy all equipped cards on the field. **

"I see...That's quite an interesting card. Still, your monster's still weaker than mine by 900 ATK points," Ms. Elisa stated as Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon growled a bit.

"Not when I have this..." Raito informed as he placed a card on the field, "**Riyoku!** This card takes half your monster's ATK and gives it to Megaman."

The data-lines on Ms. Elisa's monster began to fade as a aura appeared on Roll-Soul Megaman.

**Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon: 3400-1700**

**Net Savior Megaman: 2500-4200**

"Oh dear..."

"Okay Megaman, let's end this! Attack Voltech Dragon!" Raito declared

Megaman nodded. His right lower arm/hand glowed before transforming into a pink bow with a heart-shaped arrow. He aimed and fired at the dragon. The arrow shot through the air and struck it in the forehead.

The dragon roared out in pain as it exploded in defeat, causing Ms. Elisa to shield herself as her Life Points went down.

**Ms. Elisa: 0**

**Raito: 2000**

**Winner: Raito**

"Thank you for the Duel," Raito bowed.

* * *

"It may have been a bit close back there..but I finally got in," Raito(now wearing a red blazer) grinned before he heard some mublnig in his head, _'Oh come on Gutsman. Don't be like that.'_

_"Grr...Gutsman wanted to win Duel for Raito, Guts,"_ a voice groaned as faint images of Gutsman, Roll, and Megaman appeared aside Raito.

_"I was in his hand at the time and he didn't have any cards that would let you have the finishing blow,"_ Megaman noted to Gutsman.

_"...Guts,"_ Gutsman grumbled before a ringing sound filled the air.

"Hmm? Who could that be?" Raito wondered as he pulled a cell-phone out of his pocket and answered it, "Hello? Oh, hey onee-chan! It's nice to hear from you!...no no, I'm free. I managed to get in! What Dorm? Slifer of course! Eh? You and **Gai**-san want to talk to me in person? ...The family card shop? Sure. I'll be right there. Love ya Onee-chan," he hung up and put the phone back on his pocket, _'I wonder what Onee-chan wants to talk about?'_

_"I don't know. But whatever it is, it must be important," _Megaman guessed.**  
**

_"Hai, so you better hurry and see what it is, Raito-kun," _Roll added.

"Right."

* * *

Raito walked alone a sidewalk, humming a small tune until he eventually reached a three-story building. It had been originally a two-story card shop, the second floor being a house. However, since it was put under new ownership, a third layer was added with the second floor being converted into a dueling arena. He walked up the stairs located behind the building and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door swung open, revealing a man around his thirties with dark-brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black jacket on top of a red shirt with a Buster Blader on it and blue jeans.

"Hey, Gai-saaah!" Raito yeleped when the man pulled him into a noogie.

"He-hey Raito! How's my favorite bro-in-law doing?!" Gai grinned as he let go of Raito, the teen's hair messed up by the noogie.

"Okay...ano...didn't and onee-chan need to talk to me about something?" Raito asked as he began to fix his hair back up.

"...Oh yeah. Thanks for the reminder," Gai chuckled sheepishly, making Raito sweatdrop, "Please, come in."

Raito nodded as he followed his brother-in-law inside. The inside was fairly decent with various dual monsters posters, mainly warriors and spell-casters, on one or two walls. Nearby was a woman in her mid-twenties with her long, sky-blue hair ending half-way down her back. She wore a light-green dress shirt and a white skirt with a pair of light-green heeled shoes.

"Hi, **Saya**-Onee-chan," Raito greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Raito-kun," she greeted with a kind smile, "You're just in time, dinner's ready."

"Cool. Demo...why'd you call me here?...Did Gai-san crash his **Duel Runner **into a bush and flew into the pool again, did he?"

"...You're never going to let that go, are you?" Gai sweatdropped, earning a laugh from the two siblings.

"I'll explain once I get the girls," Saya informed as she calmed down walked into another room.

"..Girls? Wait...is **Serena **back from North Academy?" Raito asked.**  
**

"Nope. She's the ace there," Gai grinned, "By the way, we saw your Duel today. Congrats on getting into the Central Dueling Academy! So tell me, what dorm did you get into?"

"**Slifer Red **on request. They wanted me in **Ra** **Yellow**, but I declined," Raito explained.

"I se-wait what?! You're going to stay in that piece of junk shed they call a dorm?!"

"Hai. You've got to make sacrifices if you want to get stronger, but a promise you make is the one thing you never ever sacrifice," Raito stated.

"...Heh, not bad kid. Your sis taught you well," Gai grinned, patting Raito on the back.

"We're back," Saya informed.

Raito turned and blushed heavily. Saya was leading three girls his age or older. The first of them was exactly his age with long lavender hair that ended just past her bum. In it was a pair of highlights, one magenta, and one violet. She wore a simple violet shirt with long sleeves that hugged her modest C-Cup breast and a black skirt just past her knees.

"This is **Hikari Mahou**."

The second was also exactly Raito's age. Her hair, which was done in a pony-tail, was a vibrant of different colors ranging from red to violet, much like a rainbow. She wore a white shirt underneath a light-blue track suit, teh shirt stretched a bit by her high B, low-C Cups. She gave a small, cocky smirk as she looked at Raito with her rose-colored eyes.

"This is **Sora Tenma**."

the last of them hid behind the other two. She wore a long-sleeved pale grayish-gold sweater that barely hid her F-Cup breast. He long pale-rose went down to her knees and she tried to hid in it. Her pale-ose skirt went down to an inch above her feet.

"And this is **Kiki Kibou**."

"..." Raito blinked a bit, blushing at the girls still.

_"I forgot Raito doesn't handle well around girls," _Megaman chuckled.

_"Hai. It's rather cute actually," _Roll added with a giggle.

* * *

"So...I have to act as a teacher to these three?" Raito asked as he paused from his bowl of spaghetti, teh meatballs replaced with various veggies.

"Eeyup. I figured you'd do it for your favorite brother-in-law!" Gai grinned.

"...Gai-san...you're my _only _brother-in-law," Raito sweatdroped.

"And don't you forget it!" Gai grinned, giving him a noogie.

"Gah! Seriously, this again?!"

"U...um..." the pale-rose haired girl whispered.

"Let me," Saya offered as she thwacked Gai on the head with her middle and index, "Enough dear."

"Ow! Okay sorry~! Sheesh...bad enough I get that from your uncle when I do something wrong."

"Is tehre something wrong with teaching us?" Hikari asked Raito with a frown.

"Well...yeah. I cant' be here since I'll be heading to Duel Academy tomorrow," Raito informed.

"Way ahead of you. I have a connection with the current head of **Kaiba Corp**," Gai grinned, "Though I only have two favors left, and it was tough to get these three in, but I made do!"

"..." Raito facepalmed, "Do they at least have decks?"

"...Ano..." Saya began as the three awkwardly pulled out decks, "I asked grandfather if he could get Pegasus-san to make these decks just for them."**  
**

"..."

_"You forgot your grandfather works for Pegasus...didn't you?" _Megaman sweatdropped.

_'..Shut up, Megaman.' _Raito mentally frowned as he turned his attention to teh three girls, "So..what's your specialties? Mine's Net Saviors."

"Magicians," Hikari replied.

"Blackwings. Would've gone with Harpy Ladies, but the Blackwings looked cooler," Sora smirked,

"Uh...um...a..." Kiki mumbled shyly.

"...eh?" Raito and Gai blinked.

"She said 'angels.' Sorry about Kiki. She's just really, and I mean _really _shy," Sora explained.

"Ahh...okay then. We got **Spellcaster, Winged-Beast, **and **Fairy** type decks," Raito wrote down, "Alright, first rule in dueling; you never reveal what monsters you use to your opponent before a duel, otherwise they'll set their deck up to counter them."**  
**

"Right," Hikari nodded, writing down the rule in a small notepad.

"Dueling Rule number 2; there will be times when you'll duel someone with cards based on your fears," Raito continued, "For me..it's the **Insect **Type monsters. Or to be specific..." he paused as he shivered, "Spider cards like **Jirai Gumo**...ugh...scary...scary spiders."**  
**

"...Right. As for me, I ain't afraid of nothin'," Sora confidently said.

_"...She's lying," _a voice stated in Raito's ear.

_'Eh? How can you tell?' _Raito asked.

_"Her mouth curled to the side a bit when she said she wasn't afraid of anything."_

_'I see...' _Raito mentally noted before he saw Hikari pull out a pair of scrolls

"These contain a list of mine and Kiki's fears," the violet haired girl stated.

"...Okay. Demo...why're they in scrolls?" Raito asked.

"They perfer scrolls where they come from," Gai explained.

"Ahh...and where is that exactly?" Raito raised an eyebrow.

"...They'll tell you when they're ready."

_"For your ake..you better not be lying," _a voice chuckled darkly in Gai's ear, making him freeze up.

"...Raito...I hate it when he does that," Gai informed, shaking a fist at the air, "You hear me, you creepy punk! I hate it when you do that!"

"Wh...who's he talking to?" Kiki squeaked as she hid behind Sora and Hikari.

"...I plead the Fifth Amendment."

"Even though we're not in America, I second that. It's something you three don't need to learn yet," Saya informed the girls with a soft smile.

"What?-! But...but what if we need to know it if we're gonig to survive here?-!" Hikari asked.

"...Don't you mean 'going to survive _at Duel Academy_?'" Raito raised an eyebrow.

"..Um...well..." Hikari informed, going shifty-eye in the place.

"Look, the point is this; you're in charge of these three while you're at Duel Academy. we could only get them in red, so you got bunkmates!" Gai grinned, bumping his elbow against Raito's shoulder a few times with a wink-wink-nudge-nudge, "Eh? You lucky dog."

"Dear..." Saya spoke as she got up and grabbed Gai by the ear, "May I speak to you upstairs?"

_'Ulp...hoo boy,' _Gai mentally gulped, recognizing that tone Saya was using.

"You may go home, Raito-kun. I need to talk to my husband about that comment he said," Saya informed her younger brother as she dragged Gai upstairs by his ear.

"Okay. Good night, Onee-chan. Have fun sleeping on the couch tonight, Gai-san."

"Ah! Help! Ow! Saya-chan, you're pulling to-ow-hard!" Gai yelped as his leg was the last thing seen by Raito and the girls as he was dragged away.

"...So...I guess we'll see you tomorrow?" Hikari asked, giving an awkward smile.

"Ano...sure. I'll uh..I'll meet you outside this place at 7:00?" Raito asked.

"Sure!" Hikari nodded, "So where's Duel Academy?"

"An island that's fifteen hours from here along the equator of the Pacific Ocean. Oh, and there's an active volcano on the site, so they have active volcano drills every first and middle of every month."

"...What?-!" the two younger girls gawked as Kiki fainted.

"What? It's the truth. I was taught to never lie," Raito informed.

* * *

_Seanzilla115: So..did you like it? Any reviews would be helpful. But please...no flames._


End file.
